robotsforeveryonefandomcom-20200214-history
Raska
]] Raska was an alien which was able to disguise itself as a human being. In its human form, she was an employee of and the spokesperson for RobixCorp. As the spokesperson for the company, her main duties involved marketing, as seen when she was in charge of recording a commercial for the new Delishix robot. Her human disguise outfit was an asymmetrical purple and white dress with a glove and high-heel shoe of each colour, dark pink leggings and purple choker. She had purple hair, pink eyeshadow and pink lipstick. The male members of the Botties group found her to be quite attractive, but Abby/Yuri suspected she was hiding something. Raska would often ask nicely to get others to do what she wanted, but her temper could flare up if things weren't going her way. Story After crashing its spacecraft near Bubble Town, Dr. K assisted the Alien in the recovery of a material called "Solex". The alien was secretly running RobixCorp during Professor Nemo's absence after his disappearance and supposed death from a lab explosion. During the events of the first season, the Alien contacts Dr. K on many occasions demanding updates on his progress with harvesting liquid Solex from various infected robots. After collecting a sufficient amount of liquid Solex, Dr. K unsuccessfully attempts to crystallize it to make it more powerful and less volatile. When Dr. K discovers a quantity of crystallized Solex powering Cubix, Raska uses her contacts at RobixCorp to leave the Botties with a "Trojan horse" style gift in the form of the new Antix model: a small, black robot which appear to behave unpredictably. The batch of Antix she left at the Botties Pit contained K-4 explosives and were programmed to locate and attach themselves to Cubix. Realizing that the Antix couldn't be removed, Cubix transforms into a hovercraft and flies high enough and at a safe distance to protect the Botties from the explosion. This selfless act reduces Cubix to a scattered jumble of parts near Dr. K's headquarters, which are then gathered up and brought to Dr. K's lab. After extracting the Solex from Cubix's wreckage, Dr. K uses it to activate Kulminator, "the robot to end all robots". At Dr. K's base, Raska tried to persuade Connor/Haneul to let her take the damaged Cubix back to RobixCorp for repairs, citing that their labs and scientists are better equipped than the Botties Pit. However, Connor was too sentimental to leave his friend behind. When he tries to leave with Cubix's parts, she reveals her true form as the Alien and attempts to attack Connor. A single cube from Cubix's parts activates and saves him by knocking the Alien down. Following this, it escapes to find Dr. K. The Alien usurped control of Kulminator, taking the enormous machine out on a destructive rampage through Bubble Town. Dr. K at this point believes the Alien had gone mad with power and decided to abandon Kulminator in an escape craft. With the last of her power, Cubix attacked the Kulminator's EPU. The Solex powering both robots ignited, sparking an earth-shattering explosion that destroyed Kulminator and sent Cubix offline without any Solex left to power him. Raska was never seen again after this. In the original Korean version, Raska in her human form speaks with a seductive tone of voice, while her alien form speaks with a distorted feminine voice. Both are voiced by Lee Hyun-Jin. In the 4Kids Entertainment English version, her human voice is still seductive in tone and is voiced by Lauren Kling, with Megan Hollingshead replacing her starting in "Office Politix". However, her alien form speaks in a distorted masculine voice and is voiced by Eric Stuart. Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villians Category:Enemies